


无知者无畏

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, M/M, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: Reborn没有成为纲吉的家庭教师，每次都意外遇到纲吉，误以为他依赖贩卖自己的身体为生，两人发生关系并莫名其妙成为情人，最后Reborn知道纲吉是彭格列首领而大惊失色。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	无知者无畏

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Lulleaux & Giang Pham---Contact  
> Attention：恶俗误会，成人爱情文学；OOC，私设如山；点梗by水墨痕迹；短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

幼鹿不该误入深林。这是Reborn看到纲吉时的第一印象。  
彼时他正因任务出没于暗街的酒吧，乱晃着变换着色彩的镭射灯下，他眼一眯，就看到了这个与周遭环境格格不入的青年。  
对方身量算不上矮，粗看也有一米八左右，却身形偏瘦，给人纤弱之感；一身缺乏特色却称得上简单好看的休闲装似乎更符合普通商场的dress code，而非这样充斥着地下世界的恶徒的酒吧街；二十出头的年纪，气质却比十几岁的少年还要纯净，似乎从未见过这样的场面、来过这样的场合；一头勉强打理整齐的棕发下，倒映着人群的眼正如未长成的幼鹿，闪烁着无所适从与茫然无畏。而青年身后，有一双手正执着地攀着他的肩不放。  
Reborn微微皱眉，巧妙地从人群的缝隙中穿过，连衣角也未沾上路人，就到了青年身前。他冷冷瞥了青年身边的男人。“借过。”偏低的声线如同振动的琴弦。  
看着对方讪讪地收回手，他又看了一眼同样一脸莫名的青年，强硬地拽住他的胳膊就把他带走。  
“喂！你干嘛……放开！”  
这抗议根本没入Reborn的耳朵。他只是一边漫不经心地想：这声音听上去也有些太显小，总不能是还没过变声期？但骨龄看上去又确实怎么都得二十岁了。一边目不斜视地一路到了吧台，拉着对方在旁人无声让开的位置上坐下才松开手。  
“一杯Mint Julep。”他转头，“你要喝什么？”  
看着四周退避的人群，对方也露出了若有所思的表情。“……一样。”他选择了不出错的回答。  
Reborn轻轻笑了，看着酒保拿出一把留兰薄荷在掌中拍了一下，让薄荷更容易散发出香气才扔进银杯。他声调和缓地解释：“这款酒里加的是波旁威士忌，虽然也有糖、薄荷和大量的冰块，但并不是一款喝酒的初学者能轻易接受的鸡尾酒。我建议你选Mojito或者Gin Tonic，虽然很常见，但比较适合第一次尝试的人。”  
“我并不是第一次来酒吧。”  
“是吗？”Reborn不置可否。他并不在意这些事，刚才虽然是顺手解围，却并不代表他对这个小家伙产生了兴趣，更不意味着他要在这个酒吧教导和保护对方。他只是尽到了绅士最基本的解释和劝导，却并不打算强求对方接受。  
可惜的是，这个被他强行带来吧台的年轻人并没有领会他的好意，面上仍满是警惕：“你想干什么？”  
Reborn随意打量他一眼，实话实说：“我没想干什么。”  
这一眼让人产生了误会，也许是因为酒吧太昏沉，才让这眼神也像含着深意。青年皱紧眉，不动声色地向后仰了一点，攥住了衣服下摆。“我不会和你做那种事。”  
Reborn讶然，不知道对方从哪个角度看出自己是如此急色之人。他却也懒得调侃这位年轻人的自我意识过剩，只是思绪飘散，有些惊讶地感叹自己竟也有看错眼的一天。他本以为对方是深入钢铁丛林的小动物，却没想到青年远比自己想得更老练、谨慎、敏锐，更没想到对方平时接触的都是这样的人——觊觎他的身体和相貌、企图用强势的武力和一杯鸡尾酒就把他带回家过夜的人。这样的前提下，他做的这些事确实显得有点可疑。  
“你想得到什么？我更愿意和你做交易——用钱的那种。”青年又补了一句。  
这下Reborn彻底无言。他又一次更彻底地推翻了自己最初的看法：用钱就可以交换身体？有这样纯净气质的人，做的竟然是这种生意？不，或许就是因为气质纯净，所以才特别适合做这种生意？  
他站起身来，惋惜感叹之余，彻底对面前人失去了兴趣。他将酒保递给他的酒推到了青年面前，隐隐能看见绿色薄荷叶的浅褐色威士忌中，碎冰块随着杯子的移动摇晃，碰击着发出了好听清脆的声音——这声音和Reborn的嗓音一起，在嘈杂的酒吧背景乐中显得如此特别、格外清晰。  
“这杯我请你。”他付了钱，头也不回地扬长而去。

Reborn没想到会再见到纲吉——当然，鉴于他们的第一次交谈草率又简短，此时的他尚不知道这位年轻人的名字。但是在这一次，他们就会彼此了解，互通姓名。  
在同一家酒吧看到同一个人，即使是Reborn也觉得有些巧。这家酒吧是他长期的据点之一，以前既然从未见过对方，就说明这是位新朋友。而这位新朋友在见识了自己在此地的势力、经历了上次的冷遇后，竟还敢来，可见其勇气。  
Reborn并没打算针对对方：这里乱七八糟的人太多，卖酒卖药卖枪的都不在少数，不缺这样一个贩卖自己身体的年轻人。  
“你在看什么？”坐在他面前的艾莉亚好奇地问。  
“没什么。”Reborn收回了视线，“所以，彭格列终于决定继承人了？”  
总爱卖弄神秘的年轻女人端起了桌上的Bellini，清浅的桃香钻进她的鼻尖。“对。如你所言，Timoteo确实选了那个从日本来的孩子。”  
Reborn心想：这并不难猜。当前执掌彭格列的九代家族是毫无疑问的稳健派，本来就不会偏向过于激进的继承人，何况目前唯二的继承人中，其中一位与彭格列并无血缘关系……但他并不打算深入讨论这个话题，只是问：“你当着他的面也这么叫他？”  
“你说谁？Timoteo吗？当然啦，就像我在你面前也直接喊你Reborn一样。你有什么意见吗？”  
指望这位晚辈记得自己和Timoteo都是与她的妈妈一个年代的老古董是不可能的事情。Reborn也习惯了艾莉亚在自己面前没大没小。“你今天来这就是为了和我说这个？”  
“啊呀，险些忘了正事。”贪杯啜饮的艾莉亚终于恋恋不舍地放下了手中的鸡尾酒，“Timoteo想聘你做那孩子的家庭教师。怎么样？考虑一下呗？”  
“不感兴趣。”Reborn眼也未抬。  
“哎呀，别这么绝情啊。好歹看一看那孩子再做决定？我还带来了他的资料……咦？别走呀？至少看一眼名字再说啊！”

丝毫不打算掺和彭格列的家务事的Reborn随意步入人群。他对艾莉亚掮客一般的行为并无恶感，只是单纯觉得这位后辈真是一如既往地爱胡闹；虽也可爱，他却不会纵容。自从解除诅咒之后，他只想尽情享受人生，不再如过往一般汲汲营营，渴求权势的庇护。  
今夜或许正是一个良机。他想。  
他去吧台重新要了一杯Whisky Float，期待这杯看上去清透如无物的鸡尾酒能像它浓烈的滋味一般为他召来今夜的伴侣。圆润的冰球在玻璃杯中浮空旋转，他浅饮一口，眼如同黑夜掠过人群，却无人能点亮眼底的夜星。  
他并非第一次觉得人群乏味无趣。热闹的社交场并不能消磨孤独，只会更让人觉得自己像此间的局外人。他也曾沉溺于此，在漫长得看不到晨曦的夜晚纵情挥霍着热情，但现在这些火焰都燃尽了，他的心里只剩薄薄的灰，风一吹，什么也不剩。  
他期待被点燃。他期待超出预料的意外。他期待无法掌控、难以解决的挑战和问题。  
他期待改变。  
他又一次看到了人群里的纲吉。

“有什么事？”Reborn问。  
青年警惕地转过头，看到是他，满脸的戒备隐没。很显然，他认出了这是上次请他喝酒却并没有对他做什么的人——这并不代表Reborn是安全的，但至少比这里的其他人显得可信。“是你？”他问，“你怎么也在这儿？”  
情报的获取能力太差，当然，也可能是因为这条街上的人根本不敢卖我的情报。Reborn在心里下了评语，却并未点破，因为现状显然对他有利。“这问题该我问你。我常来这里，这是第二次见到你。”  
他有所猜测：对方的目的可能是短期的，也可能是长期的；短期的目的，或许是寻物寻人，或许是赚钱应急；长期目的自然就是要在这家酒吧扎根，发展自己的势力和人脉；不过也不排除两种目的皆有的可能。总之，他对这个家伙，这个他在第一面感到嫌弃、甚至有些不屑一顾的青年产生了说不清道不明的好奇。  
说白了还是太无聊了，或许接受艾莉亚和彭格列九代的委托也是个不错的选择。只是那样就要掺和进彭格列那个烂摊子了，有些得不偿失。  
对方的答案唤回了他的思绪：“我只是来逛逛。”  
Reborn一秒判断出：谎言。不过这也无关紧要，他本就只是想找个搭话的契机。“我是Reborn，你叫什么？”  
青年又显得有些戒备了。他沉思片刻，才谨慎地回答：“纲吉。叫我阿纲就好。”  
“你是日本人？”  
这种从名字和外貌就能看出的信息自然没有掩盖的必要。“是。有什么问题吗？”但这回答还是显得太尖锐。  
Reborn笑了。“别这么紧张，我只是和你打个招呼而已。”试探也该适可而止。“下次欢迎你来找我，如果你有什么事需要我的帮助的话。”  
说完，他就潇洒地端着酒离开。毕竟他可没有兴趣像艾莉亚一样做掮客，也无意围观那位年轻人招揽生意的现场。  
至于这只幼鹿会不会被粗暴的路人所伤，会不会落入深暗丛林中无处不在的陷阱，自然不在他的考虑之内。他只是对纲吉有点兴趣，但要谈及庇护和提点，就还太早。

纲吉没有来找他。很显然，他并不是很相信Reborn的话。  
对于一个独自在地下世界闯荡的弱势者来说，不轻信是值得夸奖和鼓励的优秀品质。这能让他少招惹麻烦，活得更长久。  
他们只是又在酒吧偶遇了几次，但每次都只是简单地打了招呼。Reborn向他介绍不同的酒，看他用不同的借口解释他来酒吧的原因。  
Reborn也不知道他为何要掩饰，明明自己已经看出了对方的身份。但他是个体贴的人，不会刻意拆穿对方想回避的问题——至少在不是那么熟悉的时候不会。  
他承认自己对纲吉的顾客类型有些兴趣，但这显然不是个适合直言的话题。这也不是个适合向人打听的问题：他在这里的名气太大，对任何人展现出好奇都会引起不必要的猜测和关注，这对仍需在这里活动的纲吉来说绝不是好事。  
因而每次他只是笑笑，就转身离开，为这位遮掩着自己行踪与生意的年轻人留下充分的余地，并像完成必要的任务一般乐此不疲。

成年男性总是有些难以言喻的需求，最近Reborn正因此烦躁。他从不缺可供玩乐的对象，但他太挑剔，最近的情绪又阴晴不定，所以并未试图去找他那些娇花般的情人们。虽然他知道，如果他道出困扰，向这些伴侣寻求帮助，她们一定会很乐意为他解决难题。  
他倒也不是全然厌倦了从前的生活方式，只是心里总觉得不太对劲，找不到合适的猎物。在这样的状态下还要被艾莉亚拉来参加不想参加的聚会，自然心情不佳。  
“来都来了，怎么也要见一见那个小家伙吧？就看一眼，不会耽误太多时间的，你也得给Timoteo一个面子啊。”  
如果不是给他面子，今天我都不会来。Reborn低头看着手里的香槟，水晶吊灯的碎影落进杯中，让金黄的起泡酒泛着如梦似幻的光泽。可他却不是很中意这样味道浅淡、喝起来像含酒精的果汁一般的饮品。“有伏特加吗？”他问。  
身穿红裙、曲线窈窕的艾莉亚担忧地看了他一眼。“你没事吧，Reborn？你最近喝的酒太多了，状态也不对劲，是出什么事了吗？”  
“没什么事。”Reborn知道自己是不太可能在这里喝到烈酒了。他环顾四周，长桌上的菜品都清淡典雅，饮品也偏温和，连以往常常会提供的God Father也没有，很显然晚宴设计者在照顾某个重要人物的口味。“看来有人不擅长喝酒。”  
“谁？”艾莉亚愣了一下才笑道，“你终于对他感兴趣了，Reborn？”  
“只是为了不让你太为难而已。所以，为什么是今天？以你的性格，早该强拉着我来见他了。”Reborn对艾莉亚显然非常了解。  
“那孩子之前都不在总部。Timoteo把他放到最底层了解民生疾苦去了，最近好像一直在跑来跑去地忙任务做调研。要不是今天我把你拉来了，他连这个晚宴也打算缺席的。”  
Reborn无从判断艾莉亚是不是在巧妙地说奉承话，但是谁都不会讨厌被重视。他放下酒杯。“我赶时间，你最好快点。”  
艾莉亚白他一眼，懒得理这过分明显的托词。只是冲着远处举了举酒杯示意，笑着打招呼：“Timoteo！这边！”

已然满头白发的长者端着香槟走到了他们面前。“抱歉，没先来打招呼。”他笑得太温和，全然看不出身居里世界顶端的权势和威严，“又见面了，艾莉亚。还有你，Reborn，感谢你来。”  
“毕竟是您的邀请。”Reborn稍稍欠身。他对这位维系着地下世界秩序的长者有着恰到好处的尊重。  
Timoteo看了一眼桌上仅浅饮一口的香槟。“别这么客气。是酒不合胃口吗？需要为你换点别的吗？我有一位侍者很擅长调制Dry Martini，或许你会喜欢。”  
“既然你推荐，我当然很愿意尝试。只是我最近已经喝得太多了，艾莉亚刚才还怀疑我是要酗酒浇愁，为了不让她太担心，还是别太麻烦了。”Reborn并不打算太张扬，何况他也没打算接受对方的委托，得寸进尺不是好选择。  
艾莉亚看出他的意图，暗暗瞪了他一眼，却也没揭穿。  
Timoteo疼爱地看着艾莉亚，话却是对Reborn说的：“她确实是个善解人意、体贴入微的孩子，这点我深有体会。”  
“所以，你召我来是有什么事？”  
一切入正题，Timoteo就露出了歉疚的神情：“本打算让你看看那孩子的，不过我一错眼不知道让他跑到哪里去了。等我找到他，再让他来和你打招呼。”  
Reborn意识到了什么。“恕我直言，让我来做家庭教师这件事是谁的主意？那个小家伙同意了吗？”  
Timoteo叹气。“这本来是不方便对你说的，但我并不想骗你，Reborn。这主要是我的主意，因为我相信你能培养出最好的首领，能为那孩子引路，教导他，磨练他。但是那孩子太倔强了……我很抱歉。”  
“这没什么。我本来也是打算来拒绝你的。”Reborn神色不变，“所以这对我来说其实是个好消息，能让我不是那么愧疚于辜负了你的期待。”  
“这太可惜了，我本觉得你们可以相处得很好的……不管怎么样，还是谢谢你跑这一趟。”  
“我们之间的交情，不用如此客套。”Reborn随手端起桌上那杯被他嫌弃得不行的香槟，微微倾斜，杯口轻轻撞了一下Timoteo的香槟杯壁，笑道，“Cin cin（干杯）！”紧接着一饮而尽。

晚宴太无聊，却总有人来敬酒，Reborn不知不觉也喝了不少，中途就去找厕所。  
他对彭格列的总部很熟，所以虽然有些酒意上涌，却也还是顺利找到了地方。上完厕所，他洗了手，往脸上泼了些冷水才清醒过来。然而，还不等他走过转角，他就意识到了接近的脚步声。  
杀手的警觉让他一下子振奋起来，像是伸着懒腰的大猫突然弓起了背，进入御敌状态。他站在原地没动，手往腰后一摸，等着这蹑手蹑脚的来客一点点接近转角。顶尖的听力让他能清晰分辨距离：三米、两米、一米……  
他眼神瞬间变得锐利，刺向来人，却在看到对方的一瞬间，突兀地卸去了戒备。来人似乎也很惊讶，看到他的瞬间就顿在了原地，有些慌乱地向身后看了看，又转回头，正如他们初见时一般茫然无措。  
“是你？”Reborn只觉得好笑。  
他竟在此又一次偶遇了纲吉。

Reborn打量着穿着侍者服的纲吉，觉得有些哭笑不得。这身衣服穿在他身上极不合身，显然是偷穿了别人的衣服。彭格列的侍者服一向都是定制的，纲吉偷穿的这身，原主人的身材不算太瘦，所以白衬衫套在他身上都是褶皱，背心的腰身空空荡荡，裤子也有些往下掉的趋势，裤管更是过宽，配上对方无辜的表情，实在有些喜剧效果。  
“你怎么来这儿了？”他忍着笑问。  
纲吉的眼神飘忽：“就……被骗来的。本来不打算来的，发现不对就跑了。”  
Reborn了然：这是又遇到恶客了，还是想着做掮客的那种。“你还挺聪明的。”他赞了一句，重点却全在下半句，“只是这身衣服太不适合你，很容易被发现。”  
纲吉神情恹恹：“躲过这阵就行。”  
Reborn不置可否。他本来也没打算多管闲事，只是好奇地多问一句：“谁带你来的？”  
“司机呗。”这次的答案倒是很具体。“我也没想到他会骗我。”  
但这样的答案却让Reborn的神情有些微妙了。他打量着纲吉的脸。此刻他们正站在走廊的床边，在深沉的夜幕下，在温柔的灯光中，这位东方青年的面孔也像蒙上了柔光滤镜一般，呈现出近乎圣洁的纯真和干净；星星落进了那双暖棕色的眼睛，在瞳孔缀满璀璨；秀气的眉微皱，显得烦忧，柔软的唇却天生带笑，似乎在说“不用为我担心”。  
纲吉还是长得太纯真。纯真得让人很难想象他日常在靠什么维生。更难想象的是他竟将自己卖给司机这种层次的人。  
即使是卖，他本也该卖出更高更好的价钱。  
Reborn突然觉得有些惋惜，就像看到明珠蒙尘。“你呀，”他莫名有些恨铁不成钢，故而难得提点了一句，“你也别太好骗了。”  
纲吉古怪地看了他一眼，却只是说：“多谢。没事我就先走了，别和人说见过我。”

深夜，宿在附近酒店的Reborn烦躁地翻了个身。酒店的隔音不差，却架不住隔壁彻夜的折腾，也不知道是在玩些什么过分的游戏，女人的声音总是隐隐约约传过来，夹杂着让人浮想联翩的沉重呼吸声和听不清内容的暧昧话语。  
喝了酒的Reborn的本就神经兴奋。低浓度的香槟此刻已经基本分解殆尽，长久没有宣泄的身体很容易就受到了刺激。他坐起身，面无表情地看着下面，摸出了手机调出通讯录，从上往下一路滑，却没有任何一个名字让他有拨出去的冲动。虽然他也可以让人送个人来暂时解决一下需求，可是新的情人往往意味着麻烦的前奏——他从不是缺乏情调的人，不会把人当成发泄的机器。可此刻他正缺为正餐铺垫的耐心。  
他沉默片刻，终是妥协般拽下了裤子，打算用手解决。  
不得不说，这是一项枯燥机械的工作。乐衷此道的人在这种时候往往会用上一些辅助材料——文字、画面、视频，总之是一切可以通过多感官刺激为这机械的动作增添乐趣的东西。然而今天的Reborn连这样的兴致也没有。黑夜里，他默不作声地动着，只有窸窸窣窣的摩擦声和微弱的水声昭示着他在做些什么。他面无表情地垂着眼，喉间连一声重呼吸也无，修长的手指近乎刻薄地攻击着自己的脆弱点——这种事由自己来做，总是微妙地缺乏趣味；而一双属于他人的手，哪怕只是胡乱攻击，也能带来全然不同的体验。  
他很快——却也没有那么快地到达了顶点。  
将白液用早就准备好的层层餐巾纸包住，他随手扔进床边的垃圾桶里，又一次躺回被窝。这次他终于能心如止水地闭上眼。  
下次还是叫个人吧，自己做这种事太无趣了……那个年轻人如果在这里的话，尝尝他的滋味或许也是不错的选择……再想想，那孩子未必干净，下次再看看。他沉默地想。  
倦怠终于涌上大脑。

他意识到，他在期待纲吉出现。  
坐在酒吧一角，喝着酒保专门为他学的Tequila Sunrise。不得不说，这酒和他有点不搭：颜色浓艳鲜活，气味也温柔甜香；他却心如垂暮，常觉得自己日益死气沉沉。不过有些时候或许他需要的正是这样的调剂，正如他在沉闷无聊的日子里扫视人群，寻找那个曾超乎他预料、引动他情绪、牵动他欲望的年轻人一般。  
可惜，今天纲吉也没有来。  
或许接下来他也不会再来。Reborn满怀着对自己的恶意想道。  
毕竟，生活哪来如此多的偶然呢？命运给过他机会，他却没能抓住点燃火花的时机，便不能怨怼由此导致的错过。  
不过是一个有些特别的小家伙而已。  
他将酒一饮而尽。

无处玩乐的日子，他重新接起了活。多的是求着世界第一杀手出手的人，他却只由着性子挑了几个看上去难度比较大的，打算换种方式给自己的生活添点调剂。  
Reborn从未和人说过：他其实还挺喜欢他的工作的。虽然在成为世界第一杀手之后，包袱不可避免地变重了，但是那种命中目标的感觉仍然让他沉迷，那种做足了准备最终决胜于生死一瞬的刺激仍能最大限度地让他的心跳振动，让他的生命与活力复苏。  
可惜的是，能引起他的兴趣的生意总是太少。他手段利落地完成了最感兴趣的那几个，就又一次陷入无聊之中。  
或许是在酒吧坐的时间太久，每天都要喝不同的酒，挑剔得连酒保都受不了了，他终于收到了来自这位沉默又勤恳的伙计的建议：“接点轻松又长期的活吧，别整天无所事事，那会让你变成彻头彻尾的废物酒鬼。”  
废物酒鬼。他现在看上去是这样的形象吗？Reborn也不由得开始反思自己了。  
或许做家庭教师真的会是个不错的选择，生活规律又有成就感……但是上次他刚刚坚定地拒绝了彭格列的九代首领，何况可能成为他的学生的那位年轻人对他也不感兴趣。  
除了家庭教师和杀人……他还能做什么呢？能做的或许很多，但其中又有什么是能让他现在就站起身去做的呢？  
Reborn陷入了沉思。

Reborn早知道自己不对劲。  
这是一种绵长的，缓缓渗透进皮肤、内脏、沿着神经和血管弥漫全身、逐渐掌控了大脑的每个皮层区域的倦怠。有时，他就像是在不知名处破了口的轮胎，听不见任何尖锐的预警音，也找不到任何肉眼可见的缺口，却还是不可逆地向外一点点漏着气，直至支撑躯体的精神萎缩、心灵干瘪，连外在虚假的饱满都无法再维持，任何一个人都能看出他的异常。  
他以前也算不上积极，但至少生活得有目标：没有被诅咒前，他想的是名声、权势、力量、个性、自我的美学；遭遇诅咒后，他想的是如何解开诅咒，如何保障安全，如何完成任务，如何以脆弱之躯在吃人不吐骨头的地下世界存活立足。然而，当他真正解开诅咒之后，得偿所愿只在最开始带来喜悦和解脱，后来的生活却并不似他的想象。  
他太早就看到过最高处的风景，也太早就跌进过爬不出的深渊。现在这张三十岁上下的面容，其下藏的灵魂太老，太疲惫，已经无法与躯壳相匹。太早饱经风霜往往容易太早看透一切。杀人嗜血的杀手，现在竟过得像个四大皆空的佛教徒。  
他清楚地知道他不该是现在这样，也清楚地知道这并非他的本性。  
真正的他爱好冒险，促狭诡谲，自负高傲，冷漠时固然六亲不认，情热时也能温柔缱绻。比起一滩沉静至永恒的死水，他更愿意像链式反应一般永远燃烧、爆炸、发光发热，直至身上的每一个原子都或裂变或聚变、自此与过往迥异。只是现在的他，缺了最初的燃料和催化剂，就无法突破这自然赋予他的天生的稳定状态，无法引动反应起点的火花，只能永恒地衰变下去，变得越来越不像最初的自己。  
该如何打破这僵局呢？他还没有找到太好的答案。

“你需要社交。”艾莉亚如此诊断。  
Reborn不置可否地挑眉：“什么意思？”  
见他仍无动于衷地要低头去喝杯中的Manhattan，艾莉亚抬手夺下，放到一边。“少喝点吧，天天喝这么多，你还说自己不是酗酒？”  
“每天一杯，不多。”Reborn也没试图夺回，更懒得解释自己只是单纯在遵循某种能够为自己增添乐趣的仪式感：每天一杯不重样的鸡尾酒，能够让他的生活多些变化。“好的杀手不会让自己沉迷酒精，除非他这辈子再也不想握稳枪。”  
艾莉亚瞪他一眼。“你该去社交，该去多认识些新的人，Reborn。总是窝在这个酒吧里，待在一成不变的环境里对你没有好处，你以前不……”  
“我以前不这样，我知道。”Reborn似笑非笑，“不需要这么担心，艾莉亚。”  
“你！你既然知道怎么还……！”艾莉亚提高了声调，话音却又戛然而止，与他对视片刻，头疼地将长发往后梳，“你总是这么冷静，我有的时候都看不懂你。不管怎样，你得出门，得见人，得走进人群。你不能再这样下去了。”  
“好吧。”Reborn答得轻易。若不是他向来守信，这散漫的语气会让人怀疑他只是在敷衍。  
艾莉亚狐疑地打量他，最后也只得妥协地叹气：“你要是接了Timoteo的委托就好了。我觉得对现在的你来说，杀手并不是个好职业，那会让你和人群更加割裂——我本来很期待你去做那孩子的家庭教师的。”

Reborn不知道艾莉亚什么时候还开始兼职起了心理医生——他对这世界上几乎所有职业都有所了解，而且都能扮演出七八分像，这正是他作为世界第一杀手的职业素养。而他在心理方面的能力更是超出常人：需要应用侧写的从来不只限于追捕罪犯的官方人士，也包括追逐猎物的地下杀手；捕猎的前提从来都是了解，是刻画，是深入的分析。  
他当然也曾试图分析过自己。然而医人者不自医，他知道自己出了问题，也多少知道为什么会出问题，却说不清问题该如何解决。  
艾莉亚给出的建议听上去并不那么靠谱，但至少值得尝试——成本低，做了也不会出错的事，哪怕没有成效也不会让人太失望。

他又一次出现在了他从前不会去的晚宴上。然而，因为是从送到他手上的邀请函中随便抽选了一张，他直到入场才知道，彭格列的那位新继承人也来了现场。  
他暗道糟糕：不管对方是不是看他顺眼，至少他不想和对方遇见，就像他从最开始就不想掺和彭格列的内务。然而来都来了，即刻就走也太不给人面子。  
罢了，船到桥头自然直。他沉思片刻，还是若无其事地走进了宴会厅。

晚宴的主人来向他敬酒时，他漫不经心地试探：“听说今天那位也来了？”  
端着香槟的晚宴主人笑得神秘，没有直接回答：“我让厨师换了菜品，希望你不会觉得不适应。”  
Reborn也不知道自己几乎没来过的家族的晚宴能怎么让他不适应，但是当他看到满桌的清淡菜肴和香槟，还是意识到了这话语中暗含的回答：那个家伙确实要来，为此晚宴的安排都有所调整，只是对方似乎还没到场。  
他应付着络绎不绝地来向他敬酒、试探他的态度、与他攀交情的人，越发觉得来这里可能是个错误的决定。且不论那个随时可能到来的定时炸弹，仅是这些让人厌烦的家伙就搅坏了他的兴致——他不厌恶自私功利、刻薄虚伪的人，却厌恶侥幸地以为能够骗过他、试图从他身上获取不应得之物的人，蠢比坏更让他反胃。他的视线淡漠又高傲，似乎看着眼前人，却又似乎已浮在半空，俯视人群，这让他与整个晚宴的氛围又一次割裂。  
他厌烦地放下酒杯，借口去了厕所。

站在厕所门口抽了根烟，他将烟蒂按灭在走廊边垃圾桶顶的灭烟器上，然后才扔掉。然而，烦躁和闷热还是让他皱眉。他松了松领带，意识到了不对劲。  
刚才敬酒的人太多，他又在走神，竟没注意到有人往他的杯里放了点料。虽然这点料远算不上难以忍耐，但还是让他觉得恼怒，感到权威和尊严被挑战。  
他冷了脸，看着回晚宴的走廊，想了想还是没回去。不告而别固然不太礼貌，但在这里让他遇到这样的事情，宴会的主人本就该承受他的怒火。若不是觉得无趣，他不会只给予这点冷遇，怎么也要回去把一切搅个天翻地覆。  
还是不该来的。他早知这个家族行迹不良，却没想到家族首领对下属的管控竟差到任由人在宴会上对重要的宾客下手。  
他觉得自己进入了一种奇妙的状态：大脑仍然倦怠又理智，身体却已经热得出了汗，无法自控地感受到了西装裤的紧绷。他快步沿着走廊向外走，只因走得太急，竟未意识到走廊来了人——  
“砰！”  
他被撞得退了半步。

“你怎么不看路……Reborn？你怎么在这儿？”  
他抬头，哑然失笑：这实在太巧，他竟又一次和纲吉偶遇。  
“来参加宴会。”他低哑地回应，即使额角已都是汗，话音听上去仍有条不紊，“你呢？这次又是谁带你来的？”  
别再告诉我又是司机或是厨师，那会让我觉得太糟蹋东西。他暗想。  
“什么带我来的？我自己来的。”今天的纲吉穿着整齐，一身西装显然是定制的，比以往都要更合身。黑西装衬得皮肤很白，肩直腰窄，臀翘腿直，Reborn都不知他竟藏着这一副好身材。  
不过细想又觉得不奇怪。毕竟是靠身体吃饭的人，本钱太差自然挣不到钱。  
而且今天纲吉是自己来的。  
Reborn觉得自己似乎不该往这个方向想，但他确实有点难以控制自己的思绪：这样一个能够引动他渴望的人，今天一个人来到了这里；或许纲吉有着什么目标，所以才换上了特别的衣服，但他现在还没有属于任何人……男人的喉结轻轻动了动，眼神也变得沉了。  
“Reborn？”没等到他的回答，纲吉意识到了不对，皱眉看他，“你没事吧？脸怎么有点红？你是不是出汗了？”  
Reborn闭眼，深呼吸一口气，这才睁开眼，若无其事地、温文尔雅地问：“你能不能帮我个忙？”

Reborn没想到纲吉会乖乖地跟自己回到车上。  
“你今天欠我个人情。我今晚本来有正事的。”纲吉冷静的语气中却透露了一点担忧。他看着Reborn，那双眼睛又一次让Reborn想到了幼鹿，太亮太透，像藏着深湖。  
Reborn收回了视线，加档踩下了油门。眼看着标示速度的指针焦急地不断往上跳，他的语气却很平和：“我被人下了药，可能需要你帮一点忙。”  
他没打算隐瞒。  
“什么药？帮什么忙？”纲吉似乎是下意识地往下瞥，又立刻收回了视线。他的神色变得窘迫，双颊泛红，一瞬间明白了自己的处境，显得有点坐立不安。  
Reborn听到了他烦躁不安地敲动起车窗，觉得有点好笑。他倒不觉得纲吉一定会同意，但也确实想不到对方凭什么拒绝。这只是一场交易，就像这个年轻人第一次和他见面时说的那样，是能用钱解决的问题，是对方擅长的领域。  
他耐心地等了一会儿，才听到纲吉磕磕巴巴地问：“为什、为什么，是我？”  
“比起那些不知道是谁的陌生人，我更能接受你。”Reborn说了实话。  
当然，这只是部分的实话。那些午夜梦回时的遐思，藏在酒精下的期待，含在目光中的关注，都不适宜在此刻谈起，会让他显得别有用心——他不否认自己确实别有用心，但他至少不怀恶意，而且并不打算趁人之危，不择手段。  
纲吉转过头打量他，片刻后紧皱着眉，将一头好不容易梳得整齐些的棕发挠得乱糟糟的。“我以前从来没帮过别人这种忙。”  
而这并不是一句拒绝的话。  
Reborn笑了，声音变得更低哑深沉：“没事，我会告诉你怎么做。”  
纲吉不再看他，转而看向了车前方被夜灯照亮又不断消失在视野中的公路。“那你……”他嘟哝，“你可要欠我很大的人情了。”  
“我会偿还的。我保证。”

Reborn发现自己并不如想象中那般有耐心。  
他本打算让纲吉洗个澡，然后他们再好好聊聊“帮忙”的事情。然而，当纲吉走进酒店房间，在那过分明亮的灯光下脱下西装外套，露出穿着扎进西装裤的白衬衫的背影时，当他的视线落在那道胯上时，他突然就难以忍耐地将门一合，迎着那“咔哒”声将这个年轻人拥入怀。  
纲吉被他吓了一跳，下意识要躲却没躲开，试图弯腰拉开环住腰的坚实手臂，却因感受到身后抵着什么而僵住了身体。  
Reborn发出了满足的喟叹，低头噙着浅笑，将吻亲昵地落在纲吉头顶。对于他远超一米九的个子来说，纲吉的身高恰到好处。他的胸口抵着对方的脊骨，体会到了男性和女性的差异：女性的体脂率普遍更高，骨架也有着窈窕的起伏；而他怀中的青年肌肉却有些薄，坚硬的蝴蝶骨支棱出来，似乎随时会从中长出一对肆意舒展的翅膀；窄胯不似女性一般丰腴柔软，却很有弹性，肌理蕴含着力量。  
他意识到：这是一具更能承受住成年男人力量和索取的身体。  
这类药物从来都是如此。如果本人心如止水，最多也只会让人觉得有点难受；但若是起了心思，那么就会很难熬过。而Reborn就这么轻易地被挑动了。  
他随手将对方的白衬衫抽出来，两人的臀间密不透风地贴着，火热的呼吸落在颈间，他听到了这个年轻人同样变得潮湿沉重的呼吸。  
这反应显得有些青涩，和Reborn对他的印象既相符又不符。他无法判断对方是故意做出这样的姿态来取悦客户，还是本就如此。可这个男人无法否认：他喜欢这样的反应。  
这是大部分男人都会喜欢的反应。他也只是个俗人，不例外。  
“你要干什么？”纲吉茫然无措、又似无抗拒地轻声问。  
将手深入了对方的西装裤，Reborn低语着：“我教你怎么帮我……”

做到最后似乎是控制不住的事情。Reborn也不清楚到底是酒里的料让他的理智失控，还是太久没有尽兴地做这样的事情让他食髓知味。但即使是他回想，也觉得这一夜做得有点太疯狂了。  
他的脑海里都是杂乱的光晕，甜蜜的滋味过于浓厚，甚至泛出苦涩。他不愿去想纲吉曾在多少人身下展现这样的姿态——他很奇怪地产生了妒忌，明明他们还只是第一次上床；但他铭记着触碰身体时对方的每一个反应，记得接了多少次吻，记得对方如何流着眼泪让他慢一点、温柔一点，记得这是只属于他们的夜晚。  
裹紧被子的青年早已力竭睡去，迷迷糊糊睡了两小时，又猛然惊醒。“我得回去……”他喊哑的嗓子含着睡意，却还倔强地要走。  
Reborn也不知道纲吉哪来的意志力，但他知道他并不想让对方离开。都到他的床上来了，还想去哪儿，回谁的身边？于是他什么也没说，只是将人拉进怀里，抱得严严实实，低头就是一个带了些惩罚意味的吻。  
然而第二天早上，这个小家伙还是无声无息地从他怀里消失。

Reborn并没有纲吉的联系方式。这是在那个夜晚之后，Reborn才意识到的事情。  
这让一切都显得有点可笑。  
这个在杀手王座上坐了多年的男人很少能体会到这种被动：他只能坐在酒吧里等待他想要找的人，如果对方不来，他就没有任何手段能够接触到对方。  
然而两天过去，他都没有等到他想等的人。  
他猜测纲吉可能还是无法面对这般骤变的局面，抑或是不愿意和他建立超友谊的关系。在之前的偶遇中，他就意识到这位年轻人虽然做着需要突破羞耻心的工作，平时却和普通人没什么差别：会警惕恶意，会抱怨遭遇的不公，会对过分的笑话感到窘迫，也会因为一点交情就帮助一个对自己充其量只能算是友善的普通熟人。那外显的纯真似乎来自内藏的心灵，除去他的工作，纲吉仍是一个很难得的表里如一的人。  
指望这样一只害羞的幼鹿受惊后主动回到深林是不可能的事情。  
他只得委托人去调查——他本不想做这样侵入对方空间的事情。然而，出乎意料的是，他竟没能查到什么。纲吉就像是偶然出现在了这个街区，虽然在街头巷尾能捕捉他的足迹，却无法确认他来自何方，过去做过什么。Reborn甚至知道了他在外使用的几个名字，可是这些名字和对方亲口告诉他的“纲吉”一样，无法确认谁才是真的，更别提知道对方的全名。而他的身份，也可能只是方便他行动的伪装，是他获取消息的工具。  
这让对方在几次晚宴上的出现都变得更加合理：那并非是单纯的偶遇，这个年轻人出没于这些场所有着自己的目的。  
他这才开始审视这件事情。能让世界第一杀手都无法得到确切的消息，只有两种可能：其一是纲吉的身后有很大的背景，这阴影足以笼罩整个里世界；其二便是他正如调查的结果一般纯白，是无名之处、与人世缺乏联系的孤独之人，只是出于某些目的采取了这些行动。而Reborn无法确认哪个是正确答案。  
他除了等待，一时竟别无他法。

Reborn开始反省自己在这件事情上表现出的迟钝和笨拙。  
作为杀手，敏锐的直觉是赖以生存的最重要的工具。而面对纲吉，他竟从没想过对方可能不对劲，试图确立关系前也没有想过要去调查……不，他还是想过的。在那个独宿酒店的夜晚，他确实想过要去了解一下这个年轻人，确实在有预谋地为他们的关系转变铺路。  
是什么让他的计划停在了想法阶段，没有投入实施呢？  
是倦怠。  
是对未来和他们关系的不确定。  
是得过且过、蔓延着淡淡灰暗的悲观主义。  
他不由得感到头疼。他早早地知道自己出现了问题，却拖着没有解决，而这个小问题终于展现出了现实中的危害。对纲吉的不警惕姑且可以补救，可再如此下去，他又会在什么事情上犯错误呢？杀手本就是一个容错率很低的职业，他这样拖延自己的状态，不去积极地寻求解决的办法，终有一天会将自己建立的名声和威望亲手毁灭。  
他终于有了一点危机感，并且迫切地意识到，他必须从现在就开始改变。

他不再委托他人之手，而是亲自去调查纲吉的行踪。  
多年杀手的经历让他的嗅觉远比一般人敏锐。虽然纲吉出没的地方并没有什么规律，但是他还是看出了些什么：对方似乎在调查着什么，所以他的行踪遍布这条灰街，并逐渐向着西面偏移。  
最近没有出现在这附近，可能是去了下一个目的地。  
看着被自己用马克笔标注得满满当当的地图，他无声地笑了笑。  
他看上去像会随手放跑自己的猎物的人吗？这样的低估，是对一位杀手尊严的挑战。

他是在一家酒吧——更正，一家GAY吧抓到纲吉的。  
说“抓到”似乎有些严重，他只是循着这个年轻人的足迹往西面查了查，问了几个和他关系不错的地下势力的头目，缩小了范围之后又稍稍根据对方的目的推理了纲吉可能去的地方，然后选了一个最有可能的地方蹲守。然而，虽然结果证明了他行动的正确性，他还是因为看到了预料中的人而感到愤怒。  
愤怒？为什么愤怒？有一个声音似乎在问自己。  
而他在无声回答：因为我的猎物不辞而别；因为纲吉来到了新的地方，遇到了新的人，或许就会和新的客户做那样的生意，替一个新的最多称得上友善的普通熟人帮那样的“忙”。  
Reborn从未如此清晰地意识到，这是他绝对无法容忍的事情。在那晚之前，他想的仍是为对方一晚的辛劳支付对方应得的薪酬，让他们的关系像纲吉与他人的关系一样简洁明了，只关乎金钱，只限于顾客和服务者。可是那晚之后，他知道他不再想这样与对方划清界限，他知道他切实地想要和这个挑战他理智、让他想要攫取占有的人建立密不可分的关系。为此，他可以忽视对方可能为自己带来的麻烦和危险，一反常态地来主动寻找纲吉的踪迹。  
纲吉并不足够了解他——这或许正是无知者无畏。他若清楚Reborn是什么样的人，清楚那闻名地下的世界第一杀手身份，他不会敢就这样轻易地不辞而别，不会敢不清理干净自己的痕迹，还在Reborn的势力范围内出没。  
但这对Reborn来说是件幸事。  
他没打算惊扰这位年轻人——既然他已经走出深林要为这只幼鹿设下陷阱，自然不会打草惊蛇，再次将这个容易害羞和紧张的小朋友吓跑。。  
他只是出现了纲吉身后，轻轻拍了拍他的肩，在对方回过头后，浅笑着打了招呼：“真巧，又见面了，纲吉。”

来到吧台的路上，Reborn用视线吓退了一路上觊觎他的猎物的男人们。  
他打量着纲吉，发现对方就像之前去酒吧一样，并没有遵循这里的dress code，依旧穿着浅色衬衫和亚麻长裤，舒适又温和。但或许就是这份与众不同才会引来视线，又或者，是因为这样的打扮也掩不住他的好相貌。  
Reborn觉得有些不舒服，但又为自己采撷过这美丽花朵而有着隐秘的自豪。  
“你怎么也来这儿了？”纲吉一点都没发现不对，只是有些窘迫地躲避Reborn的视线。  
Reborn深深看了他一眼。“你没再去过那家酒吧，我等不到你，所以到别的地方来碰碰运气。”  
这仍是一半的真话。他没想过要对纲吉说谎，只因他们的关系本就基于一部分对彼此的坦诚，要和这个纯真的年轻人建立深切的联系，他直觉谎言是致命的错误。但是他仍藏起了一半的真话，藏起了他的算计和探寻，这样的陷阱最难被猎物察觉。  
纲吉瞥了他一眼，声音更低：“……你找我有什么事？”  
“那天晚上……”  
“别提那天晚上！”纲吉猛地抬头，褐色的眼眸一瞬间像是跳动着金红的火花，但又立刻湮灭。他的声音引来了周遭人的注意，这让他不情不愿地压低了声线，带了点抱怨地警告：“你说过了，只是帮你一个忙。现在忙帮完了，还有什么事？”  
Reborn也没想到对方反应会这么大。但这并不是坏事。至少这意味着他在对方心中也不是毫无分量的，意味着纲吉仍在意着这件事，在意着他们之间发生的关系。他的心也突然过分活跃，像是被那双眼眸中一闪即没的火花点燃。这让这个男人打心底里笑出了声。  
“这对你不公平，纲吉。”他笑着说，“你还记得吗？我说过会补偿你。”  
“补偿？用什么？”纲吉的脸一瞬间变得难看了些，“你不会要给我钱吧？我说过，我从来没帮过别人这种忙，我也不是为了钱帮你的忙的。”  
Reborn挑眉，心情变得更好。他顺从地改了口——哪怕在那晚之前他确实是如此想的，现在也不会不识趣地坦白。“当然不是。我可以回报你同样的帮助，任何帮助。相信我，你会需要我的帮忙的，我比你想象得要更有能量。”  
纲吉打量他片刻。“我知道你肯定很厉害。但是没必要。”他还是转过了头，“你不用放在心上，就当是……我也不是没有享受到，反正也只有那一晚……”  
“我并不想这样。”Reborn平静地打断了纲吉的话，用最温柔的语气，说着强势得超出想象的话，“我并不想只有一晚，只有一次。”  
纲吉惊讶地抬头看他，但这并不能阻止Reborn接下来要说的话。  
“你的不辞而别实在缺乏礼貌。我并不想你就这么离开我。如果你需要陪伴，需要和谐的床上关系，需要一个夜晚的伴侣，我相信我会是你最好的选择。”酒保终于把他点的Americano递到了面前，他端起喝了一口，品尝这爱者爱极、恨者恶极的苦甜交织的滋味，说出了本该在最开始说出的开场白，“我今天是来推销我自己的，纲吉。作为一位绅士，一般我会这样正式地邀请你：请问我有这个资格陪你共度良宵吗？”

Reborn有了新的情人。  
他将与纲吉的关系定义为情人，是因为他并不愿意成为纲吉的顾客，因为他们都还没有做好准备进入一段真正稳定的亲密关系。但其实他们并未为这段关系定性，好似双方都在下意识地逃避这段关系不稳定、不平等、不坦诚的本质。但他们仍默契地维护着这秘而不宣的一切，让两人起源于一次说不清的乌龙的交往得以微妙地维系下来。  
但这仍足以给Reborn带来安慰。至少他现在拥有了对方的联系方式，知道了对方真正的名字确实叫纲吉，不会再被动得除了等待什么也做不了。  
纲吉又开始来酒吧，但他们不再偶遇，因为能让纲吉来酒吧的目的就只有Reborn一个。他们见面并不频繁，有时一个月可能也才见上一次。每一次他们就在酒店度过夜晚，然后又在第二天的晨曦中道别——  
是的，道别。除了第一次，纲吉再未不告而别。

“你对科斯塔被彭格列清理的事情怎么看？”事后的餍足中，纲吉趴在蓬松的羽毛枕上，懒洋洋地侧头问Reborn。  
男人的手仍有一搭没一搭地顺着他的脊背抚摸，就像给家养的宠物顺毛，是一种无意识的安抚。“科斯塔？”他思索了片刻才想起，“我们上次偶遇的那个晚宴的承办家族？”  
“嗯，就是那个。”  
“不怎么看。”Reborn也不知道纲吉这么一个底层民众，怎么还关心起了地下世界权力顶层的风云。他最近把自己能接触到的里世界有名人物的情报都排除了个遍，确信纲吉不在其列。“你管这个干嘛？”  
纲吉转了转眼珠：“听人提起过，好奇嘛。你讲讲呗，Reborn。”  
Reborn对纲吉算不上信任。他承认对方是特殊的，并不意味着他觉得对方是可信的。然而，这毕竟不是一个敏感的话题，所以偶尔满足一下床上伴侣的好奇心也未尝不可。他这才开口：“这不像Timoteo，我是说，彭格列九代首领的作风。他一向稳健，近几年更是常常睁一只眼闭一只眼，以维持里世界的安宁和平衡。虽然科斯塔做过的脏事他心知肚明，但他不会如此冒进。这件事八成是那位新继承人做的。”  
他稍一思索，又补充：“你大概不知道，我们偶遇那天，那位本来也是要来的，只是不知怎么最后好像没来，大概是被什么事绊住了手脚。不然按我的推测，这件事不会在最近才发生，大概那天晚上就要爆发冲突。里世界的危险很多，你下次要当心，不要一个人毫无准备地去这种地方，运气不好就可能卷进大人物的纷争，小命不保。”  
他低下头，见他的小情人正用一种古怪的眼神看着自己，不由低头在那光洁的额上落下一吻，笑问：“你这是什么表情？怎么了？”  
纲吉摇了摇头，彻底趴进了枕头里。“没什么，”他说，“就是发现你还挺聪明的，Reborn。”  
视线落在背部起伏的曲线，Reborn的眸色变深了些，俯身从身后将人拥住。“既然你还不累，那我们……”他的低语落进了纲吉的耳廓，成功地将那里染成通红。

Reborn承诺会提供帮助时，也期待过纲吉会怎样索取回报。他有过很多设想：金钱，房产，首饰，豪车……但他的猜测第一次全然没有接近正确答案。  
纲吉远比他想象得更加纯稚，似乎真的没有在他身上索求什么物质，即使他将自己的卡塞进对方的口袋，也会被对方像看神经病一般古怪地瞪一眼，将卡还回。而纲吉索要的也不过是一些答案：哪里能得到有效的情报，哪里的街区背后是哪个家族的势力，如何分辨好货和劣质枪，抑或是更深入地，采用怎样的手段才能让一个家族不动声色间坍塌。  
他的问题天马行空，但本身却似乎并不具备太大的价值。Reborn当然有自信，自己教给纲吉的知识是远比金钱更可贵的回报，但这都基于一个前提——纲吉手中握有力量，能够搅动风云，而非是一个连饭都不一定能吃饱的、靠贩卖自己的身体来勉强维生的一般民众。  
Reborn自然也不方便问纲吉现在靠什么维生，手里还有多少钱。他当然不希望看到纲吉又出去做从前的生意，可是如果不依赖于此，纲吉又该靠什么维生呢？既不能自己赚，又不接受资助，纲吉的倔强背后到底有什么理由？难道他的身后真的有什么自己不知道的势力，有一个无名的资助者在支撑他日常的工作？  
如果是这样，Reborn倒也没觉得不好：于他而言，贩卖情报远胜过贩卖自己的身体。这也是为什么他几乎有问必答，偶尔还会暗示和诱导纲吉的想法。  
可惜，目前他们的关系还未深入到足够让他知晓问题的答案。

Reborn走到吧台，点了一杯Tequila Sunrise。  
这是一件很难得的事情。因为这款酒和他其实并不搭，也因为他几乎不会点同样的酒。但今天Reborn觉得自己正处于这样热烈的心情之中。  
纲吉提前给他发了消息，说自己今晚会来酒吧。  
但他还没等来他的情人，就先等来了艾莉亚。  
“你似乎比之前状态好了不少。发生了什么？”艾莉亚有些惊奇地看着他，毫不客气地坐在了他身边。  
“是吗？”Reborn早就习惯了艾莉亚的夸张，完全没当一回事。“你找我有什么事？”  
“没事就不能来找你了吗？”艾莉亚依旧笑嘻嘻的，看上去有些不正经。  
“在我面前就别来这套了。”Reborn很显然非常清楚她的本性。“到底怎么了？”  
艾莉亚撇撇嘴。“真没劲。你用在情人身上的耐心为什么不能分一点给我？难道是我不够漂亮，不配被你哄吗？”  
Reborn对这样的质问没有表现出一丝波动。“你很漂亮，但是也太聪明。”  
“我怀疑你在暗示你的情人们愚蠢。”  
“他们当然也是聪明人，只是不会像你一样总想着坑我。”Reborn喝了一口艳丽如霞的鸡尾酒，“有话直说。我待会儿还有事。”  
“好吧。还是彭格列的事。”  
Reborn皱眉：“Timoteo还没放弃？”  
“你还不了解他？他看上去好说话，实际上比谁都倔，做下的决定很少会半途而废。”  
“就算他坚持，他们家那个小家伙呢？上次不还死活不愿意吗？连晚宴都没去，可见连我的面都不愿意见。Timoteo说服他了？”  
“还没。那孩子比Timoteo还倔，根本搞不定。”  
“那何必来我这儿做无用功？一个巴掌拍不响，你还是回去告诉他别强求了。我看上去像是会求着那个小家伙做我学生的人吗？”  
“别这么刻薄。”艾莉亚拨弄着酒杯里悬浮的樱桃，瞪了他一眼，“你难道就完全没有想法？那孩子最近做的事，你应该也听说了吧？”  
“你说哪件？是靠着彭格列的火力强行肃清了几个恶迹斑斑却颇有实力的家族，还是恨不得一口吃成个胖子地取缔了除了武器买卖以外的所有黑产业？”  
“你怎么评价？”  
“理想主义，不切实际，手段粗暴，做法愚蠢。这样的人太干净也太易碎了，不太适合这个世界。”  
“还有呢？”  
Reborn知道艾莉亚到底想从自己嘴里听到什么。“想法还成。”  
“所以才需要人教导他。那孩子最近也很累，让他自己摸索，还不知道要花多少时间，走多少弯路。而你很了解这些事，这些手段、阴谋、不见光的心思，却并不像其他人一样，不能接受地下世界有阳光透入。你得承认，Timoteo的想法确实没错，你就是最适合的那个。”  
“适合不代表我一定要去做。”Reborn不置可否。“我可不像Timoteo，里世界对我来说没那么特殊，我也没有要维护地下秩序的责任感和义务。这里乱不乱，未来会变成什么样，和我有什么关系呢？我只是一个杀手。”  
“但你不会永远坐在王座上，Reborn。Timoteo在做的事情，对于你来说也有好处，至少能够降低你未来可能遭遇的危险。我们都见过风雨，知道里世界乱起来会是什么样，知道那样的生活有多难多苦，有愿意维持秩序的人，总该要帮一把。何况Timoteo当年也帮了你，不是他，你遭受诅咒的时候，怎么可能那么轻易地熬过虚弱期？”  
“所以现在是要打感情牌了？”  
“我是在就事论事。”艾莉亚的脸上已经全无笑意。她认真地凝视着面前的男人，显然说的句句皆是肺腑之言。  
Reborn沉默片刻，终是无奈地答：“让我再考虑一下吧，艾莉亚。你也知道，我之前的状态一直不好，我需要时间考虑。”  
“好吧。”艾莉亚本来也没想着立刻就能成功，现在的结果已经足够她松一口气。  
Reborn岔开了话题：“问你个事，你认识叫纲吉的人吗？”  
“纲吉？这是个日本名字吧？”艾莉亚笑得好奇。  
Reborn本就因无处获取情报只能来试探艾莉亚而觉得不快，自然不可能在此时满足她的好奇心。“你有印象？”  
“唔……”艾莉亚想了想，似乎想到什么，微微皱起眉，打量了Reborn一眼。“你问这个名字干嘛？这是谁？你的情人还是目标？或者是别的谁？”  
“情人。”Reborn并不觉得这是个需要隐瞒的事情。  
艾莉亚怔了怔。“情人……”她当即摇了摇头，“不认识。你怎么会有叫这个名字的情人？这么巧？就是他让你的状态好转的？”  
Reborn立刻意识到艾莉亚在说谎：她知道这是个属于男性的名字，而自己以往的情人都以女性居多。但是这并不能说明什么，对方果断的拒绝更是表明了她不想掺和进这件事的决心。会是谁？他有了几个猜测，却都不够合理，只能按下不提。  
至少这是个方向。他心想。

纲吉今天来得晚了些。Reborn送走了艾莉亚，又等了好一会儿，才终于等到了人。  
他们的晚餐在一家已经预定好的餐厅。Reborn和餐厅的主人认识，成功地拖延了主厨的下班时间。用餐的尾声，整个餐厅都已无人，大部分员工也都下班，只有一两位侍者还站在远处，随时等待他们传唤。Reborn看到纲吉揉了揉额角，面色疲倦，便将最后的甜点递到了纲吉面前。  
“吃点吧。这是这家餐厅的招牌甜点，不尝试一下很可惜。吃完我们就找地方休息。”  
纲吉单手撑着脸，懒洋洋地张嘴：“好困……”  
Reborn挑眉，用叉子叉下一小块垫着蛋糕胚的慕斯，准确地塞进了纲吉嘴里。  
“唔。”青年抿了抿，冲他笑，“好吃。”他礼尚往来地抬手，同样叉了一块，慢悠悠地塞进了Reborn等待已久的口中。

晚上到了酒店，两人洗了澡就躺上了床。纲吉倦怠地躺在Reborn怀中，任对方像安抚孩子一样一下一下地拍着自己的背。  
“今天不做吗？”他鼻音浓重地问。  
Reborn垂眸。“你太累了。”  
“我还好。”似乎是为了证明自己，纲吉强行睁开眼，撑起身体凑近了半躺着的Reborn。“我们好几天没见了，你不想我吗？”  
Reborn凝视着他的眼睛，那双眼睛困倦得缀满水珠，似乎下一秒就要流出眼眶。他无奈地笑了笑，惩罚般地拍了一下纲吉的屁股——听上去响，其实并没怎么用力。“安分点。都这么困了还撩拨我，不想睡了？”  
纲吉无辜地撇撇嘴。“怕你憋坏了嘛。”  
“都忍了这么多天了，不差这一晚上。”Reborn并没有否认自己的欲望，毕竟这也是藏不住的事，瞒谁都不可能瞒过枕边人。  
“我都躺在你身边了，你还忍得住？”纲吉似乎是困得过头，平时从不会说出口的话如今也口无遮拦地直接说了出来，“再说了，做累了我就睡嘛，反正你也不是非得要我醒着，上次我晕过去又醒过来的时候你不也动得起劲……”他的声音戛然而止，只因被挑衅的男人终是忍无可忍地封住了他的唇。

Reborn意识到自己的心态确实转变了。之前的他坚定地拒绝介入彭格列的内务，一方面是怕麻烦，另一方面又何尝不是不愿意做出改变。他知道成为新继承人的家庭教师意味着什么，那将是一条完全不同的路，一条有着确定的目标的路，一条要花上不少时间才能走到终点的路。而那时总是倦怠又茫然的他还没有下定决心，没有足够坚定地要将这个目标变成自己的追求。  
促使他改变的并不仅仅是艾莉亚的劝说和新继承人的作为。这位与他相识多年的后辈当然是一位能看透人心、善于运用语言的优秀说客；那位彭格列的继承者也确实有他祖辈的风骨，是个可塑之才；可是他真的犹豫的瞬间，却是因为想到了他的小情人，想到了纲吉。  
他有自信在混沌的里世界活下来，可是纲吉呢？弱小的、纯真的、总是在警惕着他人的恶意、疲倦地勉强维生甚至不得不出卖自己的身体的纲吉，又能否在失去秩序的里世界活下来呢？这似乎是个一眼就能看到答案的问题。  
他发现他比想象中更在意这个突然出现在他生命中、世界里的年轻人，所以竟不能冒任何一点失去对方的风险。

他终于开始认真地调查纲吉的背景。既然已经确定了这个人对自己的重要性，那么之前可以含糊带过的问题，现在就不能轻易放过了。  
艾莉亚的回答给了他线索，让他开始往里世界的权力顶层调查。在他那些不着边际的猜想中，最有可能的一个就是：纲吉可能是某个大势力掌权者的私生子——能让世界第一杀手都不能彻底了解的势力在整个里世界一只手便能数过来。这便可以解释他的身世为什么被隐藏，为什么全无背景却被某种势力庇护，为什么这势力并不阻止他的堕落也不教导他里世界的知识，以及为什么他总是在警惕着来自他人的恶意。  
而这仍不能解释他的纯真。Reborn只得猜他生于污泥却长出白花，一颗玲珑心只是天生。  
新的方向果然带来了一些新的情报，只是因为太过隐秘，获取起来更加艰难。他一点点筛查，抽丝剥茧地想要寻找纲吉的踪迹，中途一度怀疑自己是不是又找错了方向，不然怎么会什么都查不到？  
直到他追查到了加百罗涅家族。

Reborn与加百罗涅有颇深的渊源，只因这个家族现在的首领，迪诺·加百罗涅就是他曾经的学生，是他一手培养起来的领导者。正因对这个家族非常了解，对加百罗涅的家族谱系了如指掌，所以他最开始完全没想过纲吉可能与迪诺有关系。  
然而，他在这个家族中的眼却告诉他，纲吉曾出现在加百罗涅，并常常与迪诺在办公室一待就是一个下午。  
他收到了消息后久久没有说话，低头看着资料里附带的照片：明显的偷拍镜头中，纲吉站在他极为熟悉的加百罗涅首领办公室的门口，面前正是他的前学生迪诺。这是一组照片，清楚地拍下了两人言笑晏晏地交谈、拥抱、行贴面礼的全过程。Reborn看着迪诺在纲吉的侧脸吻了吻，而纲吉的脸上正是他看过不止一次的害羞神情。  
Reborn知道自己不该多想，他了解迪诺，这家伙虽然长得像个花花公子，却绝不是那种会喜欢一夜春宵的轻浮人。但是他还是忍不住怒火上涌，这愤怒瞬间燃尽了他的理智，让他不受控地怀疑这两个人的关系，怀疑在纲吉背后支持他的是否正是迪诺，怀疑这两个看上去关系很不错的人是否有超越友情和交易的关系。而这怒火很快引燃了更多早就藏在他心中的黑暗：他的嫉妒，他对纲吉过往经历和维生手段的在意，他对这段本就不稳定的关系的不安全感和猜忌。  
在纲吉眼里，他到底是谁？他到底算什么？  
纲吉在他眼里又是什么？凭什么占据他的心，在他的世界里有如此重的分量，甚至让他改变心意，去做这桩桩件件他从前不会做的事情？  
这段关系到底算什么？  
他薄唇紧抿、双眼泛红地给纲吉发了消息。  
他需要一个答案。

纲吉来得很快。  
Reborn在酒店房间里听他焦急地在外面敲门，竟从这凌乱不堪的鼓点中感受到了快慰。他怀着些许恶意听了一会儿，这才不慌不忙地打开了门。  
“Reborn！”纲吉猛地冲了进来，看到他的瞬间就扑上来抱住他，快速地上下打量，“你怎么了？发生了什么事？我没来晚吧？”  
Reborn张嘴，莫名地有些说不出话来，却还是哑着声音答：“……没什么大事。只是有点事要问你。”  
纲吉显然松了一口气，却还是不放心地又看了他好几眼。“没事就好。你突然发消息叫我来，我还以为你遇上什么问题了。”  
Reborn揽着他往里走，下意识地笑笑：“我能遇上什么事？”  
听到他一如既往带着些调侃的回答，纲吉的心情愈发轻松。“那可不一定，说不定你就会遇到什么危险，勒索啊绑架啊，这种事在这里不都经常发生吗？”  
“如果真的遇上这样的事，我自己没法解决的话，叫你来也没用。”  
“或许我就能救得了你呢？”纲吉笑着看他，“所以你不用客气，有需要就向我求救，我肯定会大发慈悲地来救你的。”  
Reborn垂眼，藏住了眼中突然涌现的杀意，不动声色地试探：“你怎么救我？喊人来帮忙吗？”  
“差不多吧。我在这里也是认识些人的。我可不像你想的那么没用，Reborn。”  
“喊谁来？”Reborn低声问，哑得有些听不清。  
“什么？”纲吉转头看他。  
“我说，你想喊谁来？”  
“这就不好说了，能联系到谁就是谁呗。”纲吉微微侧头，“你在看哪儿，Reborn？怎么一直低着头？你真的没事吗？”  
这关切之语刺痛了Reborn，让他的理智彻底脱僵。他突然伸手将没有防备的纲吉狠狠推到了床上，不顾他的痛呼压了上去，膝盖顶开他的双腿，一只手扯开他的领带撕碎他的衬衫，一只手干脆利落地向下狠狠掐住那脆弱之处。  
“Reborn！你干什——唔！”纲吉的眼泪一下子涌了上来，“痛！你发什么疯！”  
Reborn终于抬眼，那双总是深沉的黑眸以往看着纲吉时总是温柔又耐心，此刻却满载疯狂与锐利，眼白都是血丝。而男人的神情更是可怖，下压的眉昭示的分明是无处隐藏的怒意，唇角却诡异地勾起了笑容，看上去危险又致命。  
纲吉瞳孔紧缩，声音也跟着压低。“你到底怎么了，Reborn？”而他的手已经抓紧了床单，僵直的身体展现出警惕和躲避的姿态。  
Reborn瞬间意识到，他采取了最错误的做法。对于曾以身体为生的纲吉来说，这样粗暴的对待必定会唤起一些不太好的记忆，以往他在床上总会注意这一点。但今天，无法掌控的暴虐让他忽视了这件重要的事情。  
可惜，此刻的他也已经没有更好的办法。他沉默片刻，终是强压着愤怒问：“你打算联系谁？迪诺吗？”  
纲吉瞬间瞪大了眼睛，下一秒又警惕地眯了起来。他似乎瞬间变换了状态，变得难以看透，充满戒备。“你认识迪诺先生？”但随之是更加尖锐的问题，“你怎么知道我认识他？”分明被人压在身下，他却丝毫不畏惧，也不显得弱势，反而打量着他身上的男人，似乎试图看穿对方的意图和目的。  
Reborn意识到这眼神充满了不信任。  
他立刻变得更加恼怒，声音也更冷。“我倒想问问你，你怎么会和他认识？关系藏得很深啊，我竟然一点都没看出来。”  
“你调查我？”纲吉总是柔软的声音也彻底冷了下来，“你想得到什么？”  
“我想得到什么？呵。”Reborn抬手，就像以往一样温柔地抚摸着纲吉的面庞，却被不动声色地躲了躲，这让他的心上涌上悲哀。他能想得到什么呢？他曾一度什么也不想要，如今想要的也不过是身下的这个人而已。可惜，这或许注定是一个不可能的愿望，一个彻头彻尾的错误。  
更可悲的是，他发现即使在这样的状况下，他仍觉得纲吉暗藏火焰的眼睛很美。  
他闭眼强令自己稍稍冷静，站起身来。纲吉立刻从床上弹起，拉起衣服，稍稍遮掩赤裸的胸口。Reborn也没打算再对他做什么，只是转过身去面对着窗户，尽量冷静地问：“你和迪诺是什么关系？”  
纲吉似乎也意识到只有提问没有回答的沟通是无效的，沉默片刻，妥协般回答：“他是我的朋友，很好的朋友。”  
“只是朋友？”  
“当然。你是什么意思？”  
事到如今，遮掩似乎也失去了意义。Reborn将照片扔到了床上。“只是朋友，会一个下午在办公室独处，走的时候还吻脸颊？”他的语气还是不可避免变得嘲讽又尖锐。  
纲吉拾起照片看了看，声音意外地平静。“所以你觉得我们是什么关系？”  
“我当然不愿意这么想，但是我并不清楚真相，而且我也做不到完全地相信你，纲吉。”他坦白着自己的软弱和怀疑，似乎是要接着这个机会将藏在心里太久的负面情绪全部宣泄出来，“但我还是不可避免地想，你和他是不是做过比照片上更过分的事情，比如在我看不到的地方接吻，上床……”  
纲吉急促地打断了他的话。“你就是这么看我的吗？Reborn，你觉得我对待我们的关系就是这么不认真、不忠诚吗？”  
“我并不这么觉得。”Reborn终于回过头来看纲吉，看到了他眼眸中暗藏的伤心和痛苦。他的心也软了，不由得走近了他的情人，拉住了对方的手。他低语：“我知道你是个多么善良、纯真的人，我都知道。我只是……我总是在想，我到底是你的什么呢？我们完全不了解彼此，我甚至不知道你的全名。”  
“你也从来没告诉过我。”  
“是啊，这并不是我的借口。我没有百分百的坦诚，又怎么能这么要求你？”Reborn别开脸，似乎是想要逃避自己的卑劣，“我以前也有过很多情人，和很多人发生过关系，我知道我根本没有资格去苛求你。是我一直在逃避这一切。但是每一次，和你做的时候，我还是会忍不住想，你和别人做的时候是不是也会露出这样的表情呢？是不是也会这样喊别人的名字呢？我发现我无法忍受这样的事发生。”  
纲吉的神情变得柔软了一点。他低声说：“你应该更相信我一点，也应该更自信一点。我从来没有和除了你以外的任何人做过。”  
Reborn看着纲吉。他意识到，这是一个很好的时机。他只要顺着纲吉的话往下说，他们就能化干戈为玉帛，就能遮掩过这一次矛盾，让他们的关系变得更亲密更彼此信任。这是一个百利而无一害的选择，但这是一个谎言。  
一半的真话仍是谎言。  
这个谎言让他心中的黑暗始终无法化解，只能潜伏于无光的深处。而这是一个危险的地雷，随时可能爆炸，让这段关系脆弱的基础彻底崩塌。不论这是一个多么有利的决定，对于一段渴望长远的关系来说，仍是致命的错误。  
他不能再犯这样的错误了。就像他放任自己的状态不佳，以致最终危及现实一样，他最开始对这段关系中谎言的放任，也让他走到了现在骑虎难下的境地。他必须做出抉择，必须做出改变，如果他不只想和面前的这个年轻人做情人，而是想要发展更加深入、亲密、牢不可分的关系，他就必须颠覆过去的一切，为他们谋求一个真正的、诚实的开始。  
这并不是一个很难的决定。但这仍是一个很难的抉择。  
Reborn闭了闭眼，听到自己冷静地、一字一句地说：“你不需要瞒着我，纲吉。我从认识你的第一天就知道你都做过什么。”  
纲吉惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“你都知道？”  
Reborn被纲吉的反应逗笑了。“这没什么大不了的，每个人都有难处，都有不得不妥协的时候。何况你也没有做什么坏事——我从来不看重贞洁，即使你是依靠自己的身体挣钱，这也不是什么可耻的事情，至少你在努力自力更生。所以你没必要骗我，我早就知道你和很多人做过，哪怕只是被迫……”  
“等等，你在说什么？”纲吉的惊讶似乎变了一种性质，只因他皱起了眉。  
而Reborn已经决定，不论遇到什么阻碍都要足够坦诚。“我说，我早就知道你是靠和别人上床挣钱。”  
然而，这直白的话语并没有带来他想象中的反应。面前的青年迅速涨红了脸，不可置信地看了他，后退了一步，甚至挣开他的手。“你就是……在你眼里，我就是这样的人？”  
Reborn立刻意识到了不对劲：这不该是对方该有的反应……不，如果纲吉只是一个普通人，这样的反应或许才是正常的。他意识到他最开始的猜测可能有问题，可能只是偏见，是无知的卑劣的恶意的揣测，而如果真的是这样——他怎么会不加确认地说出这样的话？如果真相不是这样，这话该多么伤人？  
总是冷静的杀手额头立刻冒出了汗。“我胡说的，纲吉。别当真，我开玩笑的……”他着急地要去抓纲吉的手，却被对方毫不留情地躲开。  
“我虽然傻，但也没这么傻，Reborn。”纲吉咬牙切齿地盯着他，一步一步地向后退，然后突然转身向房间门口走去。  
Reborn追上前，却踟蹰地不知该不该拦住对方。他的果断在这一瞬间似乎都失去了用处，让他不知该强留下对方道歉解释，还是放对方离开冷静冷静。他只是下意识地紧跟在对方身后，不断地道歉：“对不起，纲吉，我也不知道我怎么会这么说，你别生气，对不起……”  
青年却一步不停地拉开了房门。他稍稍驻足，艰难地压着怒意，冷淡地说了最后一句话：“不管你相不相信，Reborn，我只和你做过那种事，只有你。”说完，他就迅速离开，“砰”地一声砸上了房门。

艾莉亚接到Reborn的电话来到酒吧时，没想到会看到这样的场景。她惊讶地数了数Reborn面前的酒杯数，皱着眉将他手中的那杯夺走。“你不能再喝了。”她强硬地阻止。  
Reborn自然不可能像普通的酒鬼一样去抢。他一下子就认出了来人，沉默片刻，看似无事地打招呼：“你来了，艾莉亚。”  
艾莉亚皱紧了眉：“你怎么变成这样了？之前状态不是好转了吗，现在怎么感觉更差了？发生了什么？你和你的情人关系出问题了？”  
Reborn也没想到对方猜得这么准，却也没否认，只是沉默。  
艾莉亚看着他，片刻，终是没有再聊这个话题。“所以你找我来干嘛？”  
“Timoteo的任务。”  
“怎么？你终于打算要接了？”  
“嗯。”  
“就知道你是开玩笑……你说什么？”艾莉亚猛地瞪大了眼睛，“你接了？你同意了？不用再考虑考虑？”  
“不用了，我决定了。”Reborn虽然面色有些苍白，语气听上去却还很冷静，任谁都不会想到前两天他刚和纲吉发生了那么大的冲突。  
他倒不是一时兴起。事实上，在上次和艾莉亚见面之后，他就隐隐有了决定，只是当时仍想着要先处理纲吉的问题。可是自那天之后，他就再也联系不上对方，也拿不到任何和对方有关的消息，想要道歉、缓和关系都求路无门。在这种状况下，也只有工作能让他稍减焦躁。  
他苦中作乐地想：也不知道纲吉知不知道我是因为他才改变主意的？  
而他也知道问题的答案。只因他还没来得及和对方说这件事。这本是一个很好的坦诚身份的契机。不过现在这都已经不重要了。  
艾莉亚打量他的神色，犹豫地问：“你确定要现在接这个任务？如果你的状态不太好，我可以去和Timoteo说，没必要勉强自己。”  
“没必要。”Reborn冷淡地看了艾莉亚一眼，“我是一个守信负责的人。你这是在质疑我的专业素养。”

Reborn已经有相当长的一段时间没有来过彭格列总部了，但他还是对这里感到很熟悉。在他被诅咒之后的很长一段时间里，他都住在这里，接受着来自Timoteo的庇护，他对这里甚至比对家还要熟悉。  
沿着走廊上了二楼，他想起了刚才和Timoteo的对话。当那位温和的老者问他要不要事先了解任务目标的资料时，他矜持地摇了头，只因比起先入为主的资料，他更喜欢用自己的眼晴去确认对方是什么样的人。  
他对彭格列的这位继承人不算全无了解。作为里世界帝国家族的继承者，每条街巷都有着关于他的传闻，他做的每件事情都会引起无数人的关心和解读，就连他那位刚闹矛盾还没哄回来的小情人都在床上和他谈起过几次这位彭格列十代目。然而，也仅止于此，对方到底是什么长相，什么背景，什么性格，这都是日后他需要去亲自了解的事情。  
站在办公室门口，他理了理西装，抬手客气地敲了敲门。  
“进来。”  
这声音乍听有些熟悉，但Reborn尚未来得及多想。他拧开把手，推开门，抬眼看到了一个站在窗前的青年。那穿着黑色西装的背影也让Reborn有些熟悉，却一下子想不起为何觉得熟悉，只是下意识地勾起浅笑，看着窗前的青年转过身来——  
他的笑容僵在了嘴角。  
褐发，棕眸，东方面孔，二十出头的年纪，一米八的偏瘦身形，幼鹿一般的纯真气质。  
对方看到他也愣了愣，却很快收拾好了情绪，神色复杂地问：“真的是你……？”这曾经总是冲着他笑得温柔又诚挚的青年此刻笑容苦涩，却还算得上冷静客气。“或许我们该重新认识一下。你好，我是彭格列的十代继承人，沢田纲吉。”  
纲吉……沢田纲吉。Reborn终于恍然大悟。一切都说得通了：被隐藏的身世，查不到的背景，隐蔽的保护势力，对里世界的无知，对他人恶意的警惕，还有那总是让人无法理解的纯稚。酒吧的偶遇是因为九代首领布置的调查任务，彭格列总部的偶遇是两个本该见面的人互相躲避的结果，科斯塔家族宴会偶遇时或许就是他阻碍了对方本来的计划。还有更多：床上天马行空的交谈，围绕彭格列继承者的讨论，艾莉亚古怪的表现和隐瞒，与迪诺不为人知的亲密关系……  
他所面对的、交往的人，从来不是什么幼鹿，而是彭格列还未长大的幼狮。  
怪不得当他说出自己卑劣的揣测时，对方会那么生气，像是受到了巨大的侮辱。  
这么多线索他竟都没有意识到，这么多次接触到真相的机会他竟都错过了。他早知道这位新继承人来自日本，这足够构成联想的前提，但他竟从未往这方面想过——到底是没有想过，还是不愿意这么想？  
无知的人到底是谁？一直被蒙在鼓里的人是谁？身在陷阱却不自知的人又是谁？  
总是冷静的杀手难得失态，在本该接话的场合沉默了过长的时间。但他还是很好地掩饰了自己的震惊，敏锐地做出了此刻最好的选择：  
既然上天给了他再一次遇见对方的机会，既然他们还能够重来，那这一次，他必定不会放手，也必定不会再犯与上次一样的错误。  
他知道，真正的他终于回来了。怒火也好，爱火也罢，他不可避免地、无法自控地、彻头彻尾地被点燃了。从这一刻起，他有了新的目标：要将面前这个青年培养成最优秀的首领，合格的彭格列十代目，站在里世界之巅的帝王。  
“你好，”他终于勾起笑容，“也让我重新介绍一下自己。我是Reborn，世界第一杀手，Timoteo聘请我做你的家庭教师。接下来的日子，请多指教。”  
他静静地看着面前的年轻人，心想：  
请多指教，沢田纲吉。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 终于写完了……这次的故事篇幅再次远超了我的预期，写完真是让人长出一口气。故事停在了像是一切开始的地方，以至于整个故事变得像是原著内容的前传——当然，是比较魔改的那种。  
> 作为一篇点梗，这个故事在原本的梗概上增添了不少内容。其中夹杂了一点我的私设：我一直觉得，纲吉是点燃Reborn生命的火，是让他活得有意义、有目标的存在，所以解除诅咒却没有遇到纲吉的Reborn，或许就会陷入文中一般茫然、无聊、倦怠的状态之中。  
> 这次写了老马失蹄的Reborn和有点心眼儿的纲吉的故事。如果要简单地概括，这个故事大概就是描写了一个老房子着火了的全过程。  
> 要把一个很明显有着成人元素的梗写得能全文放出，真的是一件考验人的事情。事实上在写下后记的此刻，我也不知道我能不能顺利地发出全文。但我已经尽力了，以至于这个本该轻快又有趣的爽文梗现在都被我写得像是沉重的现实爱情文学。我对此感到很抱歉。  
> 然而在这样的剧情走向之下，两人的关系确实也很难写得轻松明快，甜蜜温柔，因为这样基于谎言和误会的关系注定是不牢固、难以信任的。总之我一切累赘的补充只是因为我觉得这样比较符合逻辑。  
> 其他也没什么想说的了。大脑空空如也，只想睡觉。希望下一篇点梗不会再写得如此艰难。  
> 感谢看到这里，也感谢包容我的不足。祝开心。
> 
> By璇  
> 2021.1.22


End file.
